Souls and Shadows
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: When Frisk fell into the Underground, she stirred up feelings of hope in the monsters around her. As she travels with two brothers, one other also stirs...intent on using her for his own means. Sans and Frisk share a connection...but will this be enough to save both the Underground and the Surface? Only time can tell...
1. Prologue

Omfg! Ok I felt I needed to do this! So lately my obssesion is Undertale. :3 I know, why did it take me so damned long to get on this hype train? Well laziness and needing to redownload Steam mostly...yup. And I still haven't played it myself. However! I watched most of the game (pacifist of course) and decided to try a fanfiction!

This is going to be long I hope. I really wanna do this justice. Also, my fave character is Sans by far. Gotta love the Skelebros. I will point some things out here before I start. I normally don't do long author notes, but I will because Undertale is special to loads of people. One...Frisk will be a girl in this. Mostly because I myself am a girl.

Second, Sans and Papyrus are going to be more involved in this, mostly Sans. There were some amazing AMV's that gave me chills and some ideas that I will use, so I hope the creator doesn't mind! Thirdly, I'm still not sure how to write it, first person or not. So for now, 1st person it is! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Prologue_

They say Mt Ebbot is cursed. That's what I always heard at the orphanage anyways. Kids would dare one another to climb it, knowing the rumors and stories about it. Some stories are real...some not. One thing never changes about these stories though.

Whoever goes up Mt Ebbot never returns. Some say monsters eat them, some say the simply vanish. Me? I'm not sure. I didn't think about that when I ran there one day in tears. I've been an orphan for as long as I could recall...Frisk the left behind.

Frisk the curse. Frisk the 'monster'. Frisk the soft hearted weakling. I was called so many names...so many painful words. At first I was dared to by some of the older kids. "Why would I want to go up there when it's cursed?"

"Aww, you a chicken wuss?" One of the older kids teased me. The tugged on my striped sweater. It was old and thin, having been what I was found in almost 12 years ago. It's all I had on me...all that was left when I was found at the base of the mountain. That's why I was called 'cursed' and 'monster'.

"No! I'm not stupid either!" I snapped, my blue eyes blinking in shock. _Do they think I'm dumb? I'm not going anywhere near there!_

"Chicken wuss Frisk!" They encircled me, teased me. Pulled my short brown hair and began throwing stones. One hit my head and I began sobbing. I did the only thing I could ever do then...I ran.

Ran towards the mountain as they all gave chase. Ran into the woods surrounding the slope...ran from the people behind me. No one wanted the 'monster child'. No one wanted the 'cursed kid'. Thinking back on it now...maybe they were right. Maybe I _was_ cursed. But in the end it was all for good.

Everyone knows the legends...the stories in school. Long ago, monsters and humans went to war. The humans won and forced all the monsters underground. And the end of that battle was at Mt Ebbot.

"I'm not a chicken! I don't care anymore!" I sobbed as I kept running, eyes blinded by my tears. "I'm not a monster! I'm not cursed!" I stopped and hid next to a tree, covering my face with my sleeves to stifle my sobs. "I...I'm not...afraid...of this..." I heard them closing in and kept running. I didn't want to be hit anymore.

I wanted a place to accept me...to take me away from this pain and sadness...I wanted friends. No...a family. I wanted to belong in a family. My legs were getting worn out as I went higher up the mountain, the taunting voices sounding behind me...no all around me...as I pressed on.

"Fine! Then...I wanna dissapear to! Someone...anyone...pl-" I was cut off as something tripped me. Was it a vine? A hand? Regardless...it was cold...heartless. Now that I think about it...it was both in a way. Instead of hitting the ground, darkness enveloped me.

I screamed as I feel endlessly, the light above getting smaller and smaller. _Help...someone..._ "Help me!" I screamed as loud as I could. As I fell further down...I hit the side of the rock, and my world went dark.

* * *

Cold eyes gazed at the child lying on the ground, surrounded by soft yellow flowers. "So...it once again begins. Another human has fallen into our world." A sinister grin spread across his face. "Well then child...let us see how strong your determination is..." He peered at her face, blood dripping slightly from the cut along her forehead. "Tsk, with that injury...you'll most likely lose memory...oh well. Makes this game even more fun." The figure retreated into the shadows, grin ever present.

"Come then child...release me from this place...so that I may bring all to nothingness once more..." He laughed as he suddenly vanished.

* * *

Breath puffed out in the cold around him. He opened one blue eye and sighed. "Another boring day hmm?" He hummed softly. He looked towards the door he'd been going to for years. "...Yet...I have this feeling... _ **'rattling my bones**...' _ " He chuckled softly at his joke, pulling his blue hoodie closer to him. "That something is going to happen soon..." He blinked and briefly, he felt an odd chill, shivering. "...Maybe soon...maybe not. Eh, whatever." He shrugged and went back to his nap.

"Brother! Are you keeping watch?!" His nap was interrupted by his loud brother and he groaned.

 _Figures..._ "Yes I am Papyrus. I'm just... ** _bone_** tired." He smirked as Papyrus stomped his foot angrily on the ground.

"No more breaks or puns Sans! What if a human comes?! We need to be ready!" Papyrus said and walked off in a huff. Sans sighed and slowly stood, yawning and stretching.

A human...now that would be fun. He thought with a chuckle. "Not that it would change a thing...everything just returns to the same boring days afterwords." He turned to the door again. "But then again...maybe things will be different? Only time can tell."

* * *

I'm sorry if some characters end up a little OOC. I'm going to try and keep them as in character as possible. :3 So...tell me if you like! Please review and be gentle. I'm currently playing Undertale right now as well. Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Underground

Ok! Time for the first chapter! I'll use 3rd person in this chapter, so tell me what works best! :D

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Underground

"Hello~?" A light hearted voice called to the unconcious girl. "Wakey wakey and smell the flowers~! Well...the others, not me." It giggled. Blue eyes fluttered open and the girl groaned, rubbing her head. "Ah, sleeping nbeauty finally woke up!"

"Ngh...where...where am I?" She said, voice groggy and vision blurry. "I...I fell and...ow..." She rubbed the spot where forehead had been bleeding. "It hurts..."

"Well little miss human, you fell from the Surface!" The voice giggled. "By the way, name's Flowey!"

"Flowey?" When she cleared her vision Frisk blinked a few times. Sitting right in front of her was a bright, yellow flower with a big smile on its face. "A flower...talking?"

"Umm, hello? Mind introducing yourself as well? Talk about rude! And after all I did to make sure you woke up safe and sound!" Flowey seemed to pout, huffing as his petals shook.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Flowey! I'm Frisk." She bowed her head carefully, hissing as it ached. "Umm, so where am I, exactly? This doesn't seem like...like..." She furrowed her brows and rubbed her head. Odd. I can;t remember where I'm from. Was it because I hit my head so hard?

"Well this isn't the Surface, or human realm, anymore kiddo! Welcome to the Underground!" Flowey waved his leaves, showing a large, gaping doorway. Frisk shivered a little at the sight. "Don't worry! I'll guide you safely through there no problem!"

"Thank you Mr-"

"Please just Flowey!"

"Umm...Flowey." Frisk shook her head and brushed petals from her brown hair. She looked at her slightly torn sweater and sighed. "Can you...help me get out of here?"

"Sure thing! Just follow me!" Flowey sunk into the ground, only to reappear on the opposite side of the doorway. "Well? C'mon then Frisk!"

* * *

Frisk followed the little flower anxiously. "So I'm in the Underground? You mean...where all monsters were banished?"

"That's indeed right!" Flowey said as they stopped briefly. "You remember that much at least right? It's a shame ya can't remember your home or anything. But don't worry! The Underground isn't so bad, right?"

"Umm...I guess? It's still kinda dark in here." Frisk said anxiously, sticking close to the little flower. "So are you a monster Flowey?"

"You betcha!"

"You're real nice for a monster."

"Well not all monsters are as they appeared to be." Flowey pointed out with a smile. "Same for humans, right?"

"I guess so." Frisk answered, shaking gently. Flowey suddenly stopped and Frisk nearly tripped the abrut stop. "Flowey?"

"Funny, isn't it?" Frisk moved back a little bit, feeling an odd sense of malice in the air. "That I said that to ya? Of course...I could be lying...or telling the truth."

"Flowey?"

"I guess it doesn;t matter." He turned and Frisk moved further back.

"I wanna go home Flowey...can I go?"

"Go?" Flowey looked up then, sharp pellets suddenly floating above him. "No one leaves the Underground...EVER." He smirked and laughed with a hint of madness. "Now...DIE."

* * *

"Hmm~ mm~..." A soft, gentle hum filled the silence as a tall, goat like woman watered some buttercups. "There you go! All better now, right?"

"Let me go!" Her ears perked up slightly at the sound and she looked down the dark expanse. "Help! Someone help me!"

 _A child?!_ She took off as fast as she could. Flames coated her soft hands as she saw a figure cowering in a corner, a yellow flower filled with malice hovering over her.

"Worthless, defenseless human! DIE!"

"Back off!" She flung fire at the little flower and it yelped before sinking into the ground. "Vile little thing...are you alright sweetie?" Frisk moved further in, sobbing. "There there...it's alright. Look, I mean no harm, see?" She peeked tear filled blue eyes at the gentle voice. Soft white fur and big droopy ears framed a goat like face, small horns peeking from out of her head. "Poor little thing..."

"A-are you...helping me?" She asked, her voice shaking and worn out.

"Yes, you'll be safe with me rather than that nasty little thing." She assured her, holding out her hand. "My name is Toriel. I promise to take good care of you little child." Frisk placed her hand into the monsters' soft hand and was pulled to her feet gently. "There, you see?"

"Th-thank you." She whimpered. "I'm Frisk. I thought...that Flowey was helpung me and then he just attacked me and-"

"Shh, relax child. You must be really tired, and you're hurt." She frowned. She held a hand over Frisks' face and the cuts she had received from Flowey healed over. "Come with me, I'll take you to my home for rest, ok?" Frisk followed Toriel as one hand, engulfed in flame, lit the way, the other holding her own hand in a gentle, yet safe grip. "The Ruins are certainly no place for children!"

"But I fell here and-"

"There's only one place a human could ever come from sweetie." Toriel chuckled softly. "Many monsters here hate humans...but if you show them that you care, I'm sure they'll let you be." She assured the frightened girl. As they walked, a large frog jumped out of nowhere and Frisk jumped.

"Is-is that a monster too Toriel?" She asked, hiding behind her slightly.

"Yes, but he's friendly! Go on...say hi." Frisk edged closer to the large frog. "You can do it..."

"H-Hi..." She waved. "You look...rather nice." The frog licked a large, yellow eye and croaked. "It's nice to meet you mister frog!"

"Froggit." The frog croaked, hopping closer.

"Oh, then Mr. Froggit? Hee hee..." She smiled and pet him when he was close enough. He croaked happily before hopping back into the small pond. "He really was nice!"

"See dear?" Toriel ruffled her brown hair. "C'mon, let's get going."

* * *

"And here we are, home sweet home." Toriel led Frisk into a nice, cozy house. "It's not too much, but it's home. Oh, here!" She handed Frisk a small cellphone. "There are days when i patroll around the Ruins. When I'm gone, please don;t leave the house and instead give me a call, alright?"

"Alright Ms. Toriel!"

"Just Toriel sweetie." She chuckled and led her to a small room. "And this...is your room." Frisk entered and looked around slowly. "Well, do you like it?" The room wasn't large, just large enough for one child. A plush bed was against the wall along with a desk, and large closet filled with striped shirts. "I'm sorry the shirts are all the same dear."

"It's so nice." Frisk hopped on the bed and giggled. "It's so soft! It's like a cloud!" She cheered. Toriel chuckled as Frisk yawned. She kicked off her black shoes and snuggled under the covers. "Can I...sleep here for a bit?"

"Sure thing honey. It's your ro-" She turned to see Frisk fast asleep, worn out from her long day. "Sweet dreams dear." She shut out the light and closed the door. She heard a loud knock and went down into the basement. There was another large door, similar to the gateway at the beginining of the Ruins. However this one was shut, a symbol on white on the smooth stone. The emblem looked like a sheild with wings, three symbols in the center.

"Knock knock." A young, male voice sounded from the end and Toriel chuckled gently.

"Who's there?" She called out, sitting down in front of the door.

"Owls."

"Owls who?"

"That's right, they do." She chuckled a little and sighed. "Something wrong today? You usually laugh a little harder."

"I'm sorry. I've got my mind on something is all..." She sighed again and leaned against the door. "Can you...promise me something?"

"..."

"If a...a human ever comes through this door...promise to protect her from harm alright?" She asked. "Please. I don't want to fail anymore."

"Ok. I swear I will." The voice said gently. "But you know I hate making promises."

"I've never asked before. But this I just..."

"I understand. Don;t worry, my little brother is harmless."

"I know that. I'm just worried about Asgore. About what he may do if he finds out yet another human's fallen here." She warned. "I'll do my best to keep her here."

"A girl?"

"Yes...her name is Frisk. She was being attacked by a talking, yellow flower earlier. Sweet girl though...nice and happy." She smiled to herself. "Kind of like my last two children from so long ago."

"Toriel..."

"Thank you for listening today...Sans." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Now...I wonder if Frisk would like pie? Cinnamon...butterscotch...both maybe?" Her voice trailed off as she walked away from the door. Sans leaned away from the other side and sighed.

"What did I get myself into?" He asked himself as he stood up, pink slippered feet crunching the snow as he walked away. "Frisk huh?" He flinched lightly, rubbing his head. "Tsk, just thinking about making the promise is making me bone weary." He smirked to himself. "I'd better get home."

* * *

Frisk sat up as a warm, fresh smell filled the room. "Ah, you're up!" She smiled as Toriel came in with a gentle smile. "I made a pie. I thought you may like some."

"What kind?" Frisk asked happily, sitting up in her bed.

"Cinnamon and butterscotch!" She smiled and handed her the plate and a fork. "I do hope you like it. I wasn't sure if you liked either flavor and I wanted to surprise you." Frisk slowly took a bite of the pie, her eyes lighting up. "Is it good?" Frisk swallowed and smiled.

 _The two flavors are so warm and nice._ She thought with giggle. _It feels so nice..._ "Yes! This is amazing!" She beamed happily and ate the rest with a big smile. Toriel smiled and sat in a chair across from her.

"I'm so happy you like it! Maybe I'll try that snail quiesh..."

"S-snail quiesh?" Frisk stopped and blinked as Toriel laughed.

"You'll like it, I promise! Oh what should I add?" She smiled and chatted to herself as she walked downstairs. Frisk looked out the window and sighed.

 _The Underground. Monsters...magic too. All real, all here._ She looked at her plate. And so am I. How...how can I ever get home? She went downstairs and saw Toriel cooking away. "Umm, Toriel? How can I get home?" Toriel stopped abruptly and she turned slowly.

"H-home? Sweetie...you are home."

"No I meant the Surface." She said, putting her plate on the counter. "I wanna go back to the Surface."

"Then you would have to go see King Asgore."

"Ok, then when can we go see him?"

"We won't. This is our home Frisk."

"But Tori-"

"I said no!" She slammed her dishes down and stormed down into the basement. Frisk followed after her quickly, trying to stop her.

"But why? I wanna go back Toriel! I wanna go home!" She grabbed her arm and she stopped. Before them both was a large door and she shivered. "T-Toriel?"

"You really want to leave." She said, her voice oddly flat. "I'm offering you a safe place to live...to stay. Yet even then you want to leave." Toriel turned to face her. "Very well. Then prove you can defend yourself!" Toriel's hands wreathed with flames and she fired at the young human. Stunned, Frisk ducked and rolled out of the way.

"St-stop it!" She called out shakily. "I don't wanna fight you!"

"You made your choice! You'd rather leave and risk getting hurt and never coming back?!" Toriel attacked again but this time they missed easily. "I just want to protect you! To help you!"

"I know! But I-" Frisk was hit by a blow, but it hardly hurt. She walked forward and hugged Toriel. "But I want to go home. What if people are missing me?" She sobbed. "Don't worry Toriel...I'll be ok I promise." Toriel knelt down and hugged her close.

"My child...I'm so sorry..." Toriel was also in tears, yellow eyes shining with them. "...Very well. I'll let you go. But once you walk out that door...do not look back and do not come back." She moved and slipped something over her wrist. It was a small bracelet made from buttercups and snail shells. "Keep this close. So I'll never be far away, ok?"

"Ok...I promise." She hugged Toriel again, a happy, yet tearful smile on her face. "Can I...I call you Mom?" Toriel laughed sadly.

"Now of all times?" She asked and sighed. "Yes...if it makes you happy."

"Ok. Then I'll see you again before I go Mom. I promise!" Frisk headed towards the door and turned back briefly. She gave a wave and walked off into the dark, the light of her cell phone guiding her way.

"Farewell my child." She whispered as she shut the door. "Sans...please protect my child."

* * *

Chapter 1 end

Holy shit that's a lot! I hope it didn;t feel to rushed people! Lemme know what you thought ok? It means a skele-TON!


	3. Chapter 2 : The Great Skelebros!

Well the first review was...entertaining? Odd? Heh, well on too the next chapter! Time for some Skelebors! Also writing bad puns is actually harder than it seems sometimes lol so forgive Sans for not being very 'punny' sometimes lol

* * *

Chapter 2: The Great Skelebros!

Frisk flinched as dim light met her eyes after emerging from the cave. "Wow..." Trees grew in lines all around her, snow covering the ground beneath her feet. "It's so chilly here." She walked slowly through the woods, following the only path before her. "This is amazing though! All these trees growing down here? Is this even remotely possible?" As she walked along, she was unaware of being followed by a figure from behind.

 _So...this is the human?_ He thought, blue eyes glowing in the dark. _Heh...this oughta be good._ As he walked behind her silently he stepped on a branch and hid. _Oops!_

"Hmm? Is...is someone else there?" She called, fear evident in her tone. He observed as she took a few steps back but then turned around and continued on.

 _Brave little thing, I'll give her that._ He thought with a smirk. He continued on until she came to a stop at a bridge.

"A fence? Is it really ok for me to cross?" She wondered out loud as he approched her.

"Hey, human." She flinched and stood perfectly still. "Isn;t it polite to turn around and greet someone?" She slowly turned, the shadows covering him from her view. "Here, take my hand." He held out his left hand in greeting and she slowly took it. A loud, deflated noise filled the air before he started to laugh.

"H-huh?!"

"Ah, the whoopie cushion handshake...classic!" He laughed, stepping out of the shadows. The monster before her was a skeleton, sharp blue eyes gazing at her from large sockets. He wore a blue hoodie jacket, gray fur cuffed around the hood. He wore black jersey shorts with a white stripe on each side, pink slippers covering gray socks. "It's nice to meet you human. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." He smiled and winked an eye at her. "And you are?"

"H-heh..."

"Hmm?"

"Hahahaha! That was funny!" She laughed. "Hee hee!"

 _She...she's actually laughing?_

"I-I'm Frisk!" She smiled happily. "It's nice to meet you too, Sans!" She sighed with relief and brushed her hair from her blue eyes. "I'm sorry...I was just so nervous that your joke really helped."

"O-oh. Well good thing I suppose." He looked into her eyes and she blinked curiously. "Seems like you're a good sort. You haven't killed anyone."

"Killed?! No way!" She flinched at the thought. "Why would I do that? I-"

"BROTHER!" Sans sighed and scrtached his head. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Oh boy...he's here." Sans sighed and looked at the girl with a wink. "Follow me, alright?" He took her hand and guided her through the large gate on the bridge. "Yeah he made it too wide. He needs to broaden his perspectives a bit, no?"

"Hee hee..." Frisk giggled softly. Sans pushed her behind a lamp sitting on the ground. "U-umm why is this here?" She asked.

"Just for convinenience." He shrugged. "Now stay still and be quiet alright?" Frisk nodded and waited behind the lamp.

Sans watched as his brother rushed up to him, kicking up snow as he went _. Sure know how to make an entrance, eh brother?_ He thought with a smirk. "What's up little bro?"

"SANS! This is no time for jokes! What if a human comes through here right now? You haven't calibrated your puzzles even!" He scolded. Frisk could see the taller skeleton from her position. He wore a white shirt with red scarf flowing behind him and red boots to match. He had a larger bottom jaw than his brother, and was clearly louder. "I said three times a week Sans. THREE! NOT ONCE A MONTH!"

"Sorry bro. But you see...I'm a little **bone** weary." He smirked and winked at the human girl, making her giggle quietly.

"SANS! STOP THE JOKES!" Papyrus stomped the ground angrily.

"You were smiling."

"I KNOW! And I HATE IT!" He replied and folded his arms across his chest. "How am I, The Great Papyrus supposed to join the Royal Guard if I can;t even capture ONE HUMAN?!"

"Maybe this lamp could help?" Sans gestured to the lamp and Frisk flinched a bit.

"It will NOT!"

"How do you know? It's a pretty sweet lamp, no?"

"NO!" Papyrus huffed and continued to stomp the ground angrily. "C'mon Sans! Help your brother out here!"

"Hmm...maybe if you throw me a bone."

"Hee-" Frisk covered her mouth as she stiflied her laugh.

"What was that?"

"Me." Sans shrugged. "Better hurry bro. Maybe a human will fall into one of your traps if you're not there?"

"You're RIGHT! I will show YOU brother! I will catch the human, and I will!Be!POPULAR!" He cheered and ran back down the path. Sans sighed and walked to Frisk as she started laughing.

"You alright?"

"You're so funny Sans!" She smiled happily. "Your brother too. Can I meet him?"

"I don't-" He blinked and smiled. "You know what? Sure. He's harmless...almost. I'm sure you'd make his day."

"Really?!" Frisk beamed happily and took Sans hand. Sans flinched and pulled his hand away. Frisk moved back a little. "S-sorry."

"Nah it's cool kid. I just...don't like being held like that is all." He said and walked away, Frisk following along. _Strange...she's oddly warm._ He thought, looking at his own hand. _So then why did I suddenly...feel such a chill?_

* * *

"Alright, so you wait right here. I'll find Papyrus." Sans said, leaving Frisk standing near a rock.

"Ok!" She smiled and watched him walk off. She sat on the path and hummed to herself. "He's real nice, isn't he?" She said to herself, slowly making a small snow sculptor. Once done, it took the shape of a little white dog. "Snow dog." She smiled gently when a shadow appeared behind her. "Huh?"

"Woof?" She blinked as a dog stood in full armor behind her. "Woof!"

"Hi?" She stood up and pet the dog as it got closer. "Umm...are you a guard? Sans told me to wait here so-" She laughed as she was licked suddenly and pet him again. She blinked when it's neck extended slightly. "U-umm...is that normal?"

"Woof woof!" His tail wagged as she pet him again, neck growing every time. Before his neck got too long, a snapping twig sounded and he ran off.

"Umm, bye!" She waved as he ran off, armor clinking in the empty space. "What a weird dog."

"SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Frisk turned around quickly and looked at the two brothers. She waved but he didn't seem to be looking at her.

"Bro...that's a rock."

 _Really?! He was looking at the rock?!_

"Now what about the one in _front_ of the rock Papyrus?" Sans sighed, rubbing his forehead. Papyrus blinked and backed a bit.

"Psst, Sans? Is THAT a human?!"

"Yes."

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus cleared his throat and stood tall. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO PASS!"

"U-umm I-"

"MY PUZZLES WILL STOP YOU AND I WILL CAPTURE YOU!" He said triumphantly and Sans simply smiled. "Nye-heh-heh!" Frisk and Sans watched him run off and she blinked.

"Well you certainly made his day." Sans chuckled, walking back to Frisk with a wink. "He was **snow** happy." Frisk smiled and began walking further down the path.

"C'mon Sans! I wanna see his puzzles!" She cheered happily. "This is so much fun! I'm not scared at all anymore!"

"You were scared?"

"Well...yes." She admitted, stopping briefly. "I woke up here and was attacked by someone I thought was helping me out...then Toriel took me in. But I left her because I wanted to go home." She touched her small bracelet gently. "Should I have left her? She must be so lonely." A hand patted her back and she turned to see Sans wink.

"I'm sure she just wanted wwhat was best for you is all kid. At the very least, I'll make sure you get to Snowdin in one piece, ok?" Frisk nodded and followed him a little closer. "Cold?"

"A-a bit." She admitted, but stayed a small distance from Sans. "Umm, can I-" She turned to see he had vanished. "Sans?" She stopped suddenly when she saw Papyrus standing across a large snow plain with Sans standing next to him.

"HUMAN! This is your FIRST puzzle!" Papyrus shouted. "Along this plain is an electircal puzzle! If you run into one of it's invisible walls, this orb will send a shock through your whole body!" He held out a small blue orb and Sans smirked a little, winking at Frisk. "Go on ahead...IF YOU DARE HUMAN!"

 _Wait...but he has it...and..._ Frisk giggled a little and took a step forward. Papyrus jolted and bounced around suddenly and she laughed. _Yup...thought so!_

"OW! Why was I shocked?!" He turned and stomped his foot at Sans. "SANS! DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"No bro. I think _she's_ supposed to be holding it for this to work." He chuckled.

"Ah, right!" Frisk watched as Papyrus walked over to her.

 _He went through his own puzzle?!_ She blinked. He gave her the orb and went back the exact same way. _Well...no use playing dumb._ She followed his exact steps until she reached the other side, giving the orb back. "That was fun! Any more?"

"Hmm, perhaps that was TOO simple! I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME HUMAN!" She watched him dart off again and she chuckled.

"Yup, you've certainly made his day...it must be a **shocking** experience for him." Sans grinned.

"Hahahaha!"

* * *

As Frisk followed Sans he stopped at an outpost. "Heh, watch this kid." He moved behind the post and rang the bell. A dog slowly peered out of it, looking around.

"What? Who's there?! You know I can't see you if you're still!" The dog huffed, smoking something from his mouth.

 _A...dog treat?_ Frisk smiled a little when Sans gestured for her to follow him. She also hid and rang the bell.

"Ok. Which two of you is doing this today?!" The dog snapped, feeling annoyed. Frisk pet his head and he began to freak out. "What?! Who pet me?! Pet pat pot pet?!" Frisk giggled and walked out to pet him again. "A-a human?"

"Yup. I'm Frisk. It's nice to meet you Mr. Doggo." She bowed her head polietly and pet him again. "You're fluffy."

"Alright kid, quit messing with him and let's go." Sans called to her and she followed along. She let out a small sneeze and rubbed her sleeve. "Still cold?"

"Y-yeah..." She rubbed her eyes and Sans was gone again. _How does he do that? Magic?_ He was by Papyrus as she walked up, a scrap of paper on the ground.

"NOW HUMAN! PREPARE TO FACE SA-" He stopped when he saw the paper. "SANS! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"My puzzle. Don't worry she won't solve it." Sans said and Frisk couldn't stop a scowl from creasing on her forehead.

 _Is he with me or against me here?_ She thought and picked it up. "Th-this is...a crossword?" Sure enough, it was a simple children's crossword. She sat down and finished it quickly, handing it to Papyrus. Papyrus and Sans stared at it for a moment before he threw the paper aside.

"SANS! That didn't do anything!"

"Oops. I should have given her today's crossword instead."

"CROSSWORDS?!" Papyrus yelled at his brother, Sans just shrugging.

"What, crosswords are hard."

"No they are NOT! Junior Jumble is MUCH harder!" Papyrus huffed and Sans shook his head.

"That little word jumble? That's for baby bones." He sighed.

"HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DILEMA FOR US!" Papyrus asked Frisk and she smiled a little.

"Actually...I agree with Papyrus." She said. "Those word jumbles give me a lot of trouble too."

"AHA! SEE SANS?!" He smirked. "Humans must be intelligent to understand how hard the word jumble is!" He cheered and ran off. Frisk just stared, blinking her big eyes.

"Thanks for agreeing with him and going through these silly puzzles." Sans said, nudging her playfully.

"No problem. I'm having fun! And I wasn't lying either...I find them hard!"

"Sure thing kid."

* * *

Just outside of Snowdin Town, Frisk saw Papyrus sitting on a rock and she walked up. "What's wrong Papyrus?"

"I'm supposed to be CAPTURING a human! So I can join the Royal Guard..." He sighed. "But you're so nice! And you haven't tried to hurt me or Sans...or anyone!" He jumped when she climbed into his lap and smiled.

"You can do it Papyrus! If it helps...you can capture me now!" She smiled warmly and he rubbed his eyes.

"NO! That would be impolite!" He refused, Sans watching from a distance. "Besides you're so nice..."

"Then how about this? I'll be your friend!" She smiled. "Is that ok?"

"You'd...be friends with the great Papyrus?" She nodded and he smiled. "I! AM! MOVED!" He beamed and she laughed as he picked her up and jumped around. "I ACCEPT THIS!"

"Yay!" She laughed as he spun her around and Sans shook his head.

 _Somtimes i worry about you brother. You're a little too trusting..._ He thought. But she hasn't shown even a hint of hostility. Either because she's a child or just very friendly. He watched them walk towards Snowdin Town, hand in hand. He looked at his own and flinched a bit. This is just hilarious.

"C'mon Sans!"

"YES! WE ARE GOING HOME TODAY SANS!" Papyrus called and Sans smirked.

"Alright, I'm coming." He said and slowly made his way to the two. Don't worry Toriel. I'll keep a close eye on her, you can count on it.

A figure watched from the shadows, a grin on his face. "The pieces are in moton...the pawn has taken a step." He said to himself. "Let's see what you'll do...Sans."

Chapter 2 end

* * *

*Tales from the Underground~!*

(on the way to Toriel's place.)

Frisk: Hiya! My name's Frisk...yours?

Napstablook: Umm...Napstablook.

Frisk: What a fun name! Toriel said she's come back soon, so can I sit with you?

Napstablook: Sure.

*Frisk lays down*

Napstablook: You're really nice. I usually come down here to hide...but you're nice.

Frisk: So are you. I hope we can be friends. *looks to her left.* Aww he left...

* * *

Whew and now the bros are in this! I plan on having them both in this quite a lot. Now before complaints happen, no Sans won't speak in lower case lol Sorry but my grammer self won't allow for that muc lol. Also, yes, Sans is kinda an ass, but he has his reasons, I promise. :3

Also I thought, for some fun and to add a little more I'd do these small 'Tales from the Underground segements every once and awhile. Just to add some more that could ruin the pace of a chapter. Also, please review and fave...or Papyrus will make me solve more puzzles. D:


	4. Chapter 3: A dinner together

Damn I need to slow the fuck down...but I don't wanna! Also I apologize more for making Sans a bit of an ass. D: I love him in the game but he has...trust issues with anyone other than Papyrus. You'll see what I mean in time! Also I know that Frisk isn't really showing memory loss, but she only doesn't remember where she's really from or why she climbed the mountain. Minor damage, she got lucky! Also, no boss fight with Papyrus because I felt that Frisk wouldn't want to at all lol lazy me?

One more thing people may notice is she kinda flows from real childish to small moments of maturity. This is ON PURPOSE! :D I've never really tried this kind of fic before...so bear with me! Off to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: A dinner together

"WELCOME TO SNOWDIN TOWN!" Papyrus announced the moment they passed the sign and Frisk's eyes widened brightly. "You like it?"

"It's like Christmas here!" She smiled and ran through the snow. The town was small, but each building had lights covering them, wreathes on the doors. "Hahaha!"

"WAIT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ESCORT YOU!" Papyrus ran off, Sans following slowly behind.

 _Yeah, the human sure as hell made his day._ He smirked, watching them play in the snow _. I haven't seen him this happy since Undyne began giving him 'training'._ He chuckled gently. He watched as the two threw some small snowballs, a happy smile on Frisk's face. _How can she be so carefree? And her smile...it..._

 _ **"You're smiling? How sweet."**_

 _Wh-what?!_ Sans rubbed his head and stopped moving. "Gh..."

"Sans?" Frisk walked up and grabbed his sleeve worriedly. "Are you...ok? You look like you hurt your head somehow."

"I'm fine kiddo." He assured her and she smiled a little. "Just a little tired and-"

"You mean bone weary?" She laughed at his stupified face.

"You copied my joke?"

"It was funny!" She smiled and tugged him along. "C'mon! Papyrus said he's gonna make sphagetti!"

"That sounds gr-wait he said what?" Sans watched as Papyrus led them into their house. The mailbox was stuffed to the seams with mail for Sans, whilst Papyrus's mailbox was empty.

"TADA! WELCOME TO OUR HOME!" Frisk walked in and stared.

"Wow...it's so big!" She immedietly hopped on the couch, digging around in the cushions. "20G?"

"That's my savings!" Papyrus said with a smile. "I'm saving up for when I'm a member of the Royal Guard!" He said and put it back. Frisk was off the couch in a shot, looking at a dirty old sock on the floor.

"And this?"

"SANS! PICK THIS UP!"

"Ok." Sand picked it up and put it back down.

"NO! MOVE IT!"

"Ok."

"You moved it TWO INCHES! TAKE IT TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Ok."

"AND DON'T BRING IT BACK!"

"Ok."

"TAKE IT THERE!"

"But you said not to take it back to my room." Sans shrugged and started to head upstairs. "Speaking of...I need a nap. Wake me in a few ok bro?"

"SANS! BET BACK-" Sans sighed as he shut the door, rubbing his head.

 _Why does my head hurt? Stress? Tsk..._ He thought and plopped on a messy, unkempt bed. "Way too much work today..." He decided and threw his hoodie onto the floor. He kicked his slippers off and stared at the ceiling. "So she's the human Toriel was talking about huh? She's so...happy and upbeat. Filled with hope I'm sure." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Hope...whatever."

 _ **"Hope?"**_

 _ **"Yes, you're filled with it when monsters aren't anymore..."**_

"Gh!" Sans grabbed his head and groaned. _What is going on?!_ He curled up and sighed _. Just need to sleep...yeah..._

* * *

"So Papyrus?" Frisk was drawing on the floor, smiling as she drew herself with Sans, Papyrus and Toriel.

"Yes?"

"Is Sans your older brother?"

"Yup! And I do my best to make him proud!" Papyrus said as he cooked supper. Frisk walked in the kitchen and watched Papyrus. "What about you, huh? Got family?"

"I umm...don't remember." Frisk admitted, moving a little closer to the tall skeleton. "I hope so. You guys are so nice to me."

"ME TOO!" Papyrus slipped on an apron and began tp cook as Frisk hopped onto the couch.

"Sup kid?"

"Eeep!" She turned to see Sans sitting next to her, fett propped on an ottoman. "H-how did you-"

"Magic of course." He winked and ruffled her brown hair. "So, what's next for ya, hmm?"

"I need to get home." She said.

"Kid, no one leaves this place." Sans told her. "Not unless you can break the barrier surrounding us."

"Ok, then how do I do that?" She asked, swinging her legs back and forth as she watched him. Sans eyes seemed to vanish into his sockets and he turned to her. _Why am I suddenly so...cold?_

"You'd have to collect the SOULS of powerful monsters...by killing them." He told her, voice flat and almost empty. "Only then can you-"

"No, I won't!" She said, crossing her arms. "You and Papyrus...even Toriel! Everyone's been so nice to me so far...why would I want to kill anyone?!" Papyrus looked in and sighed.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" He assured her, patting her shoulder. "YOU ARE FAR TOO NICE!" Frisk covered her ears from his shouting but smiled anyways. "Now no more talk like that! At least for tonight!" He went into the kitchen and returned with two plates. Sans opened one eye lazily before both widened.

 _Oh crap!_

"Here you go! SPHAGETTI!" Papyrus handed her a plate and she smiled.

"Smells so good Papyrus!" Frisk took a bite and locked up a bit. _Smell...is not taste...it really isn't..._

"Well?!"

"I-It's good!" Frisk gave Papyrus a shaky thumbs up and he gleefully ran into the kitchen. Frisk looked at Sans and he winked, snapping his fingers. The sphagetti vanished in an instant and Frisk's eyes grew large.

"Don't blame ya kiddo. It isn't..."

"...Really edible." Frisk finished with a blank expression. "Oh well...he tried!" She smiled and took the plate to the kitchen. "U-Umm...how can I put this in the sink?" Sans sighed and walked in. He lifted the plate, a blue aura surrounding it as it was put neatly inside. "Cool! Me too!"

"If you insist~..." Sans lifted Frisk up and dunked her in the sink. She laughed as she sat on the edge of the sink, washing her plate. "Hey be careful!"

"I'm fi-eek!" Frisk lost her balance and began a long tumble to the floor when Sans caught her. She blinked, staring into his eye sockets and smiled. "Thanks Sans." Sans sighed and stood up, placing her gently on the ground.

"Don't sweat it kiddo. You need a bath though. It's upstairs on the left." He told her and she nodded, running upstairs. _Reckless...brave but reckless._

* * *

"Umm, where am I gonna sleep tonight?" Frisk was wearing a baggy hoodie pulled from Sans's closet, deep blue with a big pocket in the front. "I can't just-"

"You get MY bed tonight!" Papyrus smiled. "You can dream of zooming down the road!"

"I can?!" Frisk followed him upstairs and looked at his bed. "A car!" She hopped onto the bed, bouncing happily. "Hee hee!"

"Wait for me!" Papyrus suddenly jumped on with her and they both jumped on the fluffy bed. Sans watched from the doorway and shook his head. "Oh, is it time for a story?"

"Of course little bro." He watched Frisk crawl into the bed, Papyrus following. "No way Paps. If she gets your bed, you get the couch."

"Aww!"

"Why?" Both Frisk and Papyrus complained at the same time. Sans rubbed his head and sighed.

"It's not right for a young lady to sleep with an adult like that." Sans shrugged and began reading. Once done he turned to see Frisk sound asleep, snuggling Papyrus close. "Oh great..."

"Sans, do I have to leave now?" He asked with a grin.

 _You sneaky sucker..._ Sans laughed and nodded. "C'mon Paps, she's just real worn out." Papyrus sighed and they both left, shutting the door. Sans started heading towards his room when Papyrus stopped him. "Hmm?"

"Sans...we'll help her...right?" He asked and Sans sighed.

"Bro, you know I want to." He said gently. "But what about you?"

"Of COURSE!" He said loudly, but then lowered his voice. "A member of the Royal Guard always helps those in need!"

You still aren;t a memeber yet... Sans thought and nodded. "Alright...we'll discuss it in the morning. Night bro."

"Good night Sans." Sans retreated to his rooma dn slipped back into bed.

 _What a day..._ He thought, pulling covers over him. Just as he was drifting off, he heard muffled noises and something crawl behind him. "Papy-" He blinked when he turned, seing Frisk snuggled close to him. "H-hey kiddo..."

"Mmm...warm..." Frisk mumbled in her sleep, snuggling even closer. "Don't wanna...be alone." Sans sighed, finally giving up.

"Fine...good night kid." He curled around her as well, falling asleep.

* * *

"SANS!" Sans blinked his eyes awake groggily as Papyrus rushed into his room. "THE HUMAN IS MISSING! SHE-"

"Is right here little bro...sound asleep." He smirked, showing Frisk wrapped up in a blanket agaisnt him.

"YOU FIEND!" PApyrus yelled, making Frisk open her eyes slowly. "YOU LIED SO THAT YOU COULD HOG HER TO YOURSELF!"

"Mmm...morning Papyrus...morning Sans..." She rubbed her face sleepily with the long sleeve and Papyrus smiled.

"GOOD MORNING FRISK!" He smiled as she crawled her way out of the bed. "WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE FOR BREAKFAST?!"

"Umm...panca-"

"SPAGHETTI IT IS!" Papyrus ran downstairs as the other occupants paled.

"Oh no..."

"Here we go again..." Sans sighed. "Well, you go down and help him, I'll wash your shirt ok?"

"Ok! And umm, Sans?" Frisk hugged him and smiled. "Thank you for letting me sleep here last night...I didn't wanna be alone so..." Sans frowned a little and hugged her back.

"It's alright..." He said and sighed. _Oh well. May as well get used to this._ "Now scoot on downstairs!" Frisk ran off and Sans stopped, rubbing his head.

 _ **"A hug?"**_

 _ **"Yes...it's a sign of affection. Of comfort." A blurry shape hugged the other one. "Wh-what?"**_

 _ **"Then...I love you!"**_

"Ngh...what is this?" He started heading downstairs and shook his head. _Ah well...whatever. Probably not enough sleep..._

* * *

Chapter 3 end

Yeah brush it off Sans. It's nothing...I'm certain! :D Reviews?


	5. Chapter 4: Chased

Well time to come back to Souls and Shadows I suppose~! :3 I don't want this to just be lying here, no?

* * *

Chapter 4: Chased

"So you wanna go see the King, eh kid?" Sans asked as Frisk got back into her now clean sweater. "Well?"

"I need to get home, right?" She asked, looking at the floor. "Besides, me being here just doesn't feel...right. Like I'm not supposed to be, or shouldn't be."

"Kid, none of us-"

"NONSENSE!" Frisk blinked to see Papyrus walk upo and ruffle her hair. "You have every right to be here as we do!" Frisk smiled and hugged Papyrus. "I will go with you to see the King! Sans is too lazy to go far from home anyways."

"Bro? You forget I can just go where I want, when I want, right?" Sans sighed. "You know, in the **'blink of an eye'**?"

"SANS!" Frisk cocked her head curiously.

 _What does he mean? He can just...teleport?_

"Yup I can teleport wherevever I want." He winked at Frisk and she giggled a little. "But...it's too much work."

"So then you may as well stay HOME!" Papyrus huffed, lifting Frisk onto his shoulders. "Besides, I will NOT be responsible if you fall asleep walking AGAIN."

"Cmon bro, give me a little credit. I won't let the human out of my sight." He smirked. Papyrus sighed and Frisk nudged him.

"C'mon Papyrus! I want him to come too!" Frisk asked, her eyes big. Papyrus trembled and sighed loudly.

"FINE! I CANNOT RESIST THE PUPPY EYES!" He said and Frisk giggled when Sans winked. The three closed the house and Papyrus locked it up. "Well then...OFF WE GO!" Frisk turned and waved to the other monsters as she left.

"Bye! I promise to find a way to get us all out of here!" She called out. She shivered as they went further in, the air around them suddenly foggy. "I-It's real cold..." She whimpered. Papyrus put her down and wrapped something around her neck. "Huh?"

"I dug this out of my closet! You're very own heroic scarf!" He beamed proudly. It was blue in color, like the summer sky. "That will keep you nice and toasty!" She smiled and took Papyrus's hand happily.

"Thank you so much Papyrus!" Sans took her other hand and she smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

A figure watched the three from the shadows, armor glinting in the light. _So...that's the human he told me about._ She thought. _He told me that the other wouldn't tag along...this may be troublesome._ She heard steps behind her and turned. "Yes?"

"U-umm...Undyne? I found a human, like I reported last night!" The figure said, giving her a salute.

"Did you capture this human?"

"N-no...I failed in that...forgive me." Undyne sighed and rubbed her forehead.

 _Figured...you're too kind for your own good..._ She thought.

"B-but! I don't think we need to FIGHT or CAPTURE the human Undyne! After all she-"

"Enough Papyrus!" She stomped her foot. "Humans are the enemy. They will kill us unless we kill them first."

"Not her! I'm certain she-"

"Papyrus...we need her SOUL if we're ever to be free...if we're ever to break the barrier." She said. "Bring her to where I told you...and make sure she doesn't know." Papyrus sighed and turned to leave. "Papyrus?"

"I wish you'd see what I do this time Undyne." He said and looked at her. "She isn't evil...I KNOW she isn't."

"Who are you loyal to Papyrus? Some human...or the King?"

"The KING! OF COURSE!"

"Then do what I tell you...it's the King's will." Papyrus sighed and nodded. "Go...and be careful."

* * *

"Papyrus is taking awhile..." Frisk said anxiously. Sans was waiting with her by his sentry point, now wearing his hoodie as well. "I'm worried Sans..."

"I'm sure he's fine kid." He assured her, patting her back. She looked up and saw a kid with a striped shirt and no arms walk up. "Hi!"

"Hi! Are you sneaking off to see her too?" The kid asked with a wink.

"Who?"

"Undyne of course!" He walked up and stood on the other side of the sentry point. "She's so awesome! She's gonna free us all from this place!" The kid skipped along and Frisk looked at Sans.

"Really?" Sans propped his feet up on the desk and started to doze. "S-Sans?"

"Zzzzz..."

 _Really?!_ She sighed and stood up. _I don't wanna just sit here..._ She draped his hoodie over his body and started to wander around. "It's so quiet here...all of these gems twinkle like little stars." She smiled. As she walked she felt someone behind her. "Huh?" As she turned, a spear flew past her cheek. "Wh-what?!" As three more flew past her, she turned and ran. _What's going on?! Who's attacking me?!_ She thought, running frantically.

"Woohoo! We're being chased!" Frisk turned to see the kid from before following her. "What'd you do to make her do this?!"

"N-nothing!" Frisk picked up a twig as she ran, deflecting a blow. "What's going-ah?!" She watched as the monster tripped and she ran back to help him up. "Let's hurry!" She ran deeper into the cave, panting as the attacks finally stopped. Her cell began to ring and she picked it up. "H-hello?"

"FRISK! Are you alright?!" Papyrus shouted on the other end.

"Yes...fine. I was chased away from Sans! I don;t know where I am, but I'm with this other kid..." She noticed he'd scrapped his knee and tore a small piece of her scarf. "Here lemme wrap it..."

"Th-thank you..." Frisk wrapped it tight and he flinched a little. "That hurt a lot..."

"Frisk, stay where you are! I will get Sans to find you!" Papyrus said and Frisk nodded. "That lazybones is good for NOTHING SOMETIMES!" She flinched when he hung up. Frisk felt drops on her head and frowned.

"It's raining..." She saw a small thing for umbrella's and picked one up. She walked towards a strange statue and slid it in to protect her and the kid from the rain. It began playing a haunting, soft tune and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" The kid asked. He snuggled close and sighed. "I wish Undyne would come and get us..."

"I want to see Sans and Papyrus..." She whimpered. She heard noises and stood suddenly. The familiar blue glow had her grabbing her new friend by the shirt and they began to run again. "Who's attacking us?!"

"That's Undyne! But she seems to be aiming at you. What did you do?!"

"Nothing, I swear!" She turned to see Sans a good distance off and called to him. "Sans!" He turned and she skidded to a stop at the edge of the bridge. _No way out!_ She turned to see a figure in armor stalking closer. "No...no stop..."

"Hang on kid, I'm-" The bridge rumbled as Undyne cut the ropes. As the wood collapsed, Frisk used her strength to shove the monster kid to the other side and she felt herslef falling. "FRISK!" Sans teleported over and grabbed her hand. "Hang on kiddo, I gotcha...I gotcha..."

"S-Sans...don't let go...please..." The boards under Sans gave way and he quickly held Frisk close as they decended into the darkness below.

* * *

"Ngh...ow...that hurt..." Sans rubbed his head as he sat up. "How long have I been out? I...kid!" He saw Frisk lying on the ground on a small bed of yellow flowers. "Frisk, hey!" He tried to walk over but fell when he noticed his leg. _Damn...it's broke. Gotta wait for Paps it seems..._ He crawled over instead, pulling Frisk into his lap. "Hey kiddo...wake up. You ok?"

"Ngh...S...Sans?" Her eyes blinked open and he nodded. "My head hurts..." He moved her hair back to see blood and he scowled. "Is it...bad?"

"Nah, you'll be fine. It's a **'flesh'** wound only." He joked.

"Hee...hee..." She giggled and sat up slowly. "Ow..." She rubbed her head and saw his leg. "Sans, you're leg!"

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have told myself to **'break a leg'** earlier and-" He watched her hold her hands over the injury. "What are you doing kid?"

"It looks like it hurts..." Her hands began to glow a light green and Sans watched as his leg suddenly healed. "Does it hurt anymore?" Sans moved it slowly and blinked.

"No it doesn't but...how...how did you do that?" He asked. "Monsters are the only ones that can use magic." Frisk shook her head.

"I...I don't know. I just wanted to stop it from hurting so I..." Frisk sneezed and Sans noticed how soaked she was from the rain.

"Aw crap. Here kid..." He gave his hoodie back and she bundled into it, sneezing again. Sans stood and lifted her into his arms. "Let's get somewhere dry ok?" He walked along the bridges over the river and turned to see a soft, blue flower. "Hey kid, look at this."

"Huh?"

"It's called an echo flower. It copies the last thing it hears." Frisk was moved closer and he smiled. "Go ahead and say something."

"Umm...we went this way Papyrus!" She said clearly. The flower suddenly wiggled a little and she blinked.

 _"Umm...we went this way Papyrus!"_ The flower repeated softly.

"Smart idea kiddo. If we come across any of these, we'll let him know where we are." Sans pet her head and she smiled happily at him. They wandered for awhile before Sans decided to stop. They sat on the banks of the river and Sans let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry Frisk."

"Hmm?"

"You were in a lot of trouble and I just snoozed away." He said. "I'm just not used to taking things so seriously."

"It's ok, I forgive you." She took his hand gently in her own. "You're nice...and you came for me. That's what matters right?"

"Yeah well-ngh!" He gripped his head as it pulsed with pain.

 _ **"I'm so sorry for this...for everything. But I have to let you go."**_

 _ **"It's ok...I forgive you. We'll see each other again, right?"**_

 _ **"Sure..."**_

 _My...my head...why does it...ungh..._ Sans suddenly collapsed and Frisk went over to shake him.

"Sans! SANS!" She shook him but he didn't stir. Once again, Frisk was alone.

* * *

Tales from the Underground!

Greater Dog

*travelling to Snowdin Town*

Frisk: Wow! Look at all these snow poff's! *bends down to poke one and a dog appears* Aww hello!

Dog: Woof!

Frisk: Aren;t you just the cutest little- *dog emerges from the snow in full, bulky armor* doggie? Uhh...not small...huh?

Greater Dog: WOOF! *pounces on Frisk*

Frisk: Eek! You're too heavy! *is constantly licked by dog* H-hee hee stop it!

Greater Dog: Woof! Woof woof! *climbs into armor and walks away*

Frisk: Bye! (what the heck was THAT all about?)

* * *

Chapter 4 end

Whew! Kinda action packed in this one hmm~? I wasn't sure how I'd do this one, since I wanted Sans more prominent...so I figured this halfway point would work.


End file.
